


Babysitter.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dark-ish Dick, Dimensional Travel AU, M/M, World Building AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: Dick/Tim - Dimensional Travel AU. I would love to see what you do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter.

Dick arranges his suit and the charming little smile he had practiced for the last two days since arriving into this strange dimension. He needs to be in his best behavior if he intends to land the job, and of course landing this job is a matter of life and death.

Something he would do anything to achieve.

The woman who opens the door for him is breathtaking, he thinks. The way her black hair falls around her face in a stylish mess that escapes her bun, and her glacial blue eyes shine with the cunning intelligence that only makes her face lovelier in his eyes.

How he has wanted to stare into those eyes again, to lose himself in their frigid depths and find the small beacon of warmth, of utter adoration that was always there for him and only him.

Images of that lovely heart-shaped face flash before his eyes, those thin, pink lips curled into ashysweetperfect smile and those pale cheeks flushed with pleasure. The way those small, delicate hands would cling to his arms whenever he hugged the love of his life, how those fingers would caress his own when they found themselves alone.

But then those images of perfection turn into that very same beloved face twisted in agony as the life slowly leave those precious blue gems and the fingers he is so used to kissing go slack.

Dead.

Dead because he urged him to follow a mission that wasn’t his own.

Because he wasn’t there to stop his little angel from falling.

He shakes his head when the woman raises an eyebrow, her eyes examining him from head to toe and most likely finding a thousand flaws in the few minutes they have spent in eachother presence.

He clear his throat, determined.

“Mrs. Drake,” he says, smiling. “My name is Richard Grayson, we spoke on the phone about the job as your son’s caretaker?”

The woman nods at him, opening the door a little wider to grant him access to her household.

“Of course, Mr. Grayson,” she says in a way of greeting. “Allow me to introduce you to my husband, Jack and that, is my son Timothy.”

Dick bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from cooing at the five-year old watching him shyly from behind his father’s legs. Tim has always been such a shy little thing.

So adorable.

With his determination steeled he gives Mr. Drake his best winning smile and offers his hand for the man to shake.

He will become Tim’s main caretaker.

He will keep him away from Bruce and his mission.

This time, he is not sharing his beautiful Timmy with anyone.

Ever. 

 


End file.
